elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Graman gro-Marad
|Base ID = }} Graman gro-Marad is an Orsimer and the bouncer on the Bloated Float. He can be found residing in his house in the Temple District of the Imperial City. During the quest "An Unexpected Voyage," Graman is locked in the storage room by the Blackwater Brigands. Interactions An Unexpected Voyage After the Hero has rested on The Bloated Float, they discover it has been hijacked and is now at sea. The Hero must find out what has happened. Graman gro-Marad is being held captive in the storage room and they have to set him free so he can steer the ship home. Dialogue "Move outta' my way." :Imperial City "We rarely get real trouble here. The Watch puts a stop to rough stuff damn quick. I'm mostly ornamental at the Bloated Float. Makes folks happy." ;An Unexpected Voyage "About time someone showed up." "Thank you for freeing me. I'm Graman gro-Marad, the Bloated Float's bouncer and helmsman. I've been locked in that storage room for hours. I don't know exactly what's going on, but not long ago, a gang of thieves calling themselves the Blackwater Brigands stormed the ship. They took myself and Ormil, the Float's owner, hostage and put the ship to sea. I have no idea what they're after. If you can get me safely to the top deck, I can steer the Float home. But I'm not budging until the coast is clear. I'm used to dealing with drunken louts, not a gang of well-armed thieves." :Blackwater Brigands "All I know is there seems to be four of them. They blindfolded me before they put me in here, so I didn't see much." :The Bloated Float "The Float has three decks. This deck is the inn deck, the next level up is the tavern deck and then there's the top deck." "Good luck... you'll need it." If approached again: "I'll wait here until the tavern deck is clear." After clearing the tavern deck: "Nice work." "I'll wait on the tavern deck until you clear the top deck. That's where the ship's wheel is located." :Selene "I thought I heard an Imperial woman's voice while I was blindfolded. Other than that, I don't know much more about her." "I await your return... if you return." If approached again: "I'm not going to the top deck until it's safe." After clearing the top deck: "Top deck clear yet?" "Sounds like the coast is clear, so I'll make my way up to the ship's wheel. But I'm not moving this hulk an inch until Ormil is safe." "Be cautious... their leader sounds dangerous." If approached again: "Like I said, I'm not moving the Float until Ormil is safe." After dealing with Selene: "Many thanks. I'm preparing the ship for her return." "I'm sure Ormil can help you now. I'm busy trying to get us home." Back in the Imperial City: "Thanks again for helping us. I'm sure Ormil will reward you appropriately." Upon completion of the quest after killing Selene: "You're welcome on board the Bloated Float any time." : "Too bad she's dead. She wasn't a bad looking woman... for an Imperial that is." : "I saw them haul her off to jail. She was not happy! Ha ha ha..." "So long." Appearances * de:Graman gro-Marad ru:Граман гро-Марад Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters